fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu on Parade!
is the fourth series of Aikatsu!. It began airing in October 2019 and is said to have about 25 episodes. Aikatsu on Parade! centers around the rookie idol Raki Kiseki, who just transferred to Star Harmony Academy and even got to meet the top Friends Pure Palette on her first day of school! Raki Kiseki is a lucky idol, whose idol pass possesses mysterious powers that shall open the doors towards different worlds of Aikatsu!. As a result, Raki gets to meet the idols of Aikatsu!, Aikatsu Stars! and of course of Aikatsu Friends!. Aikatsu on Parade! Season One (2019) The idols out of the Aikatsu Friends! universe are: *'Raki Kiseki' - Cute typed idol who owns the brand Maple Ribbon. *'Aine Yuuki' - cute typed idol who uses Sugar Melody as brand. *'Mio Minato' - cool typed idol and top idol of Star Harmony Academy. Her brand is known as Material Color. *'Maika Chono' - sexy typed idol who uses Dancing Mirage as brand. *'Ema Hinata' - pop typed idol who uses Colorful Shake as brand. *'Sakuya Shirayuri' - cool typed idol who uses Luna Witch as brand and part of the Friends unit Reflect Moon. *'Kaguya Shirayuri' - cool typed idol who uses Moon Maiden as brand and part of the Friends unit Reflect Moon. *'Karen Kamishiro' - top idol and part of the Diamond Friends unit Love Me Tear. Her brand is Classical Ange. *'Mirai Asuka' - top idol and part of the Diamond Friends unit Love Me Tear. Her brand is Milky Joker. *'Hibiki Tensho' - sexy typed idol who uses Heavenly Perfume as preferred brand. *'Alicia Charlotte' - cool typed idol who uses Glorious Snow as preferred brand. *'Wakaba Harukaze' - cute typed idol who uses Humming Leaf as preferred brand. The idols out of the Aikatsu Stars! universe are: *'Yume Nijino' - A cute typed idol, using My Little Heart as her main brand. In season 2, she switches to her self made brand, Berry Parfait. *'Rola Sakuraba' - A cool typed idol, using Spice Chord as her main brand. *'Hime Shiratori' - A cute typed idol, using My Little Heart as her main brand. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' - A cool typed idol, using Spice Chord as her main brand. *'Yuzu Nikaido' - A pop typed idol, using Shiny Smile as her main brand. *'Yozora Kasumi' - A sexy typed idol, using Romance Kiss as her main brand. *'Lily Shirogane'- A cool typed idol, who at first used Spice Chord before switching to her self made brand, Gothic Victoria. *'Koharu Nanakura' - A sexy typed idol, who transferred to Venus Arc after going to Italy in the first season. *'Mahiru Kasumi' - A sexy typed idol who is Yozora's younger sister. She uses Romance Kiss as her main brand. *'Ako Saotome' - A pop typed idol using Shiny Smile as her main brand. As of season 2 she uses FuwaFuwa Dream as brand. *'Elza Forte:' The headmistress and owner of Venus Ark. She is a perfect idol, who wants to "plunder" the best idols all over the world. Her primary brand is Perfect Queen. *'Kirara Hanazono:' A new idol from New Zealand. She is a pop-typed idol attending Venus Ark, who is the new muse of the brand Fuwa Fuwa Dream. *'Rey Kizaki:' Elza's secretary, who also attends Venus Ark. She is a cool-typed idol. *'Aria Futaba:' A new idol who comes from Finland and is close friends with Hime. She is a cute-typed idol and is the new muse for My Little Heart. The idols out of the Aikatsu! universe are: Ichigo Gen *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' - A cute typed idol, whose family owns a bento shop. Her primary brand is Angely Sugar. *'Aoi Kiriya' - A cool typed idol, who knows a lot about idols. Her primary brand is Futuring Girl. *'Ran Shibuki' - A sexy typed idol, who is usually called the "beautiful blade". Her primary brand is Spicy Ageha. *'Otome Arisugawa' - A pop typed idol, whose favorite brand is Happy Rainbow. *'Yurika Todo' - A cool typed idol, who loves vampires and addresses herself as descendant of the great Darcula. Her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. *'Sakura Kitaoji' - A cute typed idol, who is a grade under Ichigo. Her primary brand is Aurora Fantasy. *'Kaede Ichinose' - A pop typed idol, who s from America, where she has appeared in many commercials for her father's sushi chain, "Kaede Sushi". Her primary brand is Magical Toy. *'Mizuki Kanzaki' - A sexy typed idol and the current top idol. Her primary brand is Love Queen. *'Otoshiro Seira' - A cool typed idol, who loves rock. Her primary brand is Swing ROCK. *'Kii Seagusa' - A pop typed idol, who is also Seira's producer. Her primary brand is Magical Toy. *'Sora Kazesawa' - A sexy typed idol, who is also in the designer course of DreAca. Her primary brand is Bohemian Sky. *'Maria Himesato' - A cute typed idol, who is a model in the same grade as Seira and good friends with Sora. Her primary brand is Aurora Fantasy. *'Mikuru Natsuki '- A pop typed idol, who is a sweet, well-meaning gardener. Her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. *'Akari Ozora' - A first year idol at Starlight. She is cute typed and a big fan of Hoshimiya Ichigo. Akari Gen *'Akari Ozora' - A cute typed idol and a big fan of Ichigo. She appeared in the second season but became main character in season three. Her primary brand is Dreamy Crown. *'Sumire Hikami' - A cool typed idol and Akari's new room mate. She is a fan of Yurika. Her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. *'Hinaki Shinjo' - A pop typed idol and is a television actress. Her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. *'Juri Kurebayashi' - A sexy typed idol, who is usually described as "hot". Her primary brand is Sangria Rosa. *'Miyabi Fujiwara' - A sexy typed idol, who comes from Kyoto and takes part in the idol exchange program. Her primary brand is Sakurairo Kaden. *'Rin Kurosawa ' - A cool typed idol, who used to be a street dancer and is a big fan of Jonny Bepp. Her primary brand is Dance Fusion. *'Madoka Amahane' - A cute typed idol, who is the granddaughter of the designer of the brand Angely Sugar. Her primary brand is Angely Sugar. *'Kokone Kurisu' - A pop typed idol, who comes from Kobe and is a good friend of Miyabi. Her primary brand is Retro Clover. *'Daichi Nono' - A sexy typed idol, her primary brand is Dolly Devil. *'Shirakaba Risa' - A sexy typed idol, her primary brand is Dolly Devil. *'Minami Hateruma' - A cool typed idol from Okinawa. Her primary brand is Dance Fusion. *'Nina Dōjima' - A pop tyed idol from Osaka. Her primary brand is Mecha PaniQ. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Overview page